Mawar Merah
by chikaruchii
Summary: She'll kill to make herself more beautiful.


**Mawar Merah**

Kau duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut kastil yang di penuhi dengan buket-buket mawar putih. Hanya mengamati para kaum sosialita yang sibuk berpesta. Sama sekali tak tertarik untuk bergabung. Bahkan tidak seorang pun yang datang untuk mengajakmu berdansa kau terima ajaknya. Kau hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang terlihat sayu dan senyum yang penuh misteri.

Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sosokmu dengan gaun putih dengan sekuntum mawar yang juga berwarna putih menghiasi helaian rambutmu terlihat begitu cantik namun terasa mati. Ada apa? Apa yang membebanimu? Aku terus bertanya, berharap salah satu kelopak mawar akan menjawabnya. Namun ku tahu itu percuma. Mereka tak kan pernah berkata hingga akhir. Kau terus menatap mereka yang sedang berpesta, lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang kali ini rasanya mengerikan.

Perlahan terlihat kilatan perak dari sisi gaunmu. Kau kemudian berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tangan di belakang punggungmu. Berusaha menyembunyikan kilatan perak itu sambil menyeringai.

Ah.. aku tahu sekarang. Kau memang tak cocok hanya dengan warna putih. Butuh sedikit corak untuk memperindah gaunmu.

Kau menghampiri salah satu dari mereka. Mengeluarkan pisau kesayangan mu yang sedari tadi kau sembunyikan. Kau tersenyum padanya. Dan dengan seketika ia terjatuh ke lantai yang begitu dingin. Kau menikamnya. Tidak buruk untuk korban pertama. Yang lain lalu menatapmu dengan penuh kengerian. Beberapa mencoba mengkentikanmu. Tapi percuma. Kau berontak sehingga menorehkan lukisan yang tetamat indah di wajah mereka. Luka gores yang dalam membentang dari pipi hingga mata. Dengan segera mengenakan topeng-topeng berwarna merah pekat yang benar-benar menyatu dengan wajah mereka.

Kau lagi-lagi menghunuskan pisau kesayangan mu. Teriakan kembali menggema. Mereka berlarian diatas genangan darah. Mencari jalan untuk keluar. Tapi sepertinya mereka melupakan satu hal. Pemilik dan pemegang kunci kastil ini. Ya benar. Kau. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa lari.

Darah. Teriakan. Dan senyum indah mu. memenuhi seisi kastil. Sekarang gaunmu berwarna merah keseluruhan. Sangat cocok denganmu, kau terlihat begitu cantik.

"HENTIKAN!"

"DASAR GILA!"

"hiks.. hiks.. ibu.. a aku takut.."

Kau mendekati seorang Lady yang tadi menyuruhmu untuk berhenti sambil membawa sebuah kotak kayu.

"Hai nona, kau tahu kan gadis bangsawan itu harus mempunyai setidaknya satu keahlian. Dan ini adalah keahlianku." Kau mengeluarkan jarum dan benang dari kotak kayu itu. sang Lady terliat bergidik dan mencoba menghindar. Tapi kau lebih cepat. Dengan sigap kau mengiris pergelangan kakinya hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tahu nona apa yang paling ku benci ketika aku melakukan pekerjaanku?" kau menatap nona muda tersebut dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sepertinya sang Lady sudah mengetahui niat mu, ia menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak tahu ya.. Aku benci jika disuruh untuk buru-buru dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Apa lagi jika menyuruhku dengan berteriak. Berisik. Seperti kau. Aku tak suka itu."

Kau memegangi pipi sang Lady dengan salah satu tangan mu. Tangan yang lainnya mulai menusukkan jarum ke salah satu sisi bibirnya yang tentunya menimbulkan suara teriakan dari nona muda tersebut namun tertahan karena kau memegangi pipinya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak suka orang yang berisik. Diamlah dan aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajah san nona muda, seiring dengan darah segar yang terus mengucur dari bibirnya.

Dengan rapi kau menyilangkan benang untuk menutup mulut korbanmu. Namun jahitan terakhir yang sepertinya terlalu keras membuatnya memelototkan mata.

"Wah matamu benar benar indah. Boleh kuminta satu?" Tanya mu dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis munggkin. Pertanyaan yang sia-sia, karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

Dengan mudahnya kau mencungkil mata sebelah kanan sang Lady, lalu memperlihatkan bola mata tersebut kepada sang pemilik. Persis seperti anak kecil yang memamerkan kelereng baru miliknya.

Merasa kurang puas kau mulai menyayat pelipis kiri sang nona muda, turun ke pipi, leher, terus hingga ke dadanya lalu perut. Tak ada yang terlewati. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir kau menancapkan pisau mu di perut yang nona muda lalu menariknya dengan keras hingga menampakkan organ tubuh yang begitu segar. Perlahan kau menarik salah satu organ yang kita sebut dengan usus. Melingkarkan organ tersebut di kepala Lady tersebut, tak lupa membuat simpul pita sebagai pemanis.

"Nah nona, sekarang kau benar-benar cantik."

Kau memandang sekeliling. Para kaum sosialita telah terbujur kaku di lantai kastil. Dipenuhi dengan warna merah dan kelopak mawar yang begitu indah.

Tidak ada yang lain selain noda darah dan bunga mawar yang juga telah berubah menjadi merah. Mawar merah sebagai perlambang cinta. Ironi bila mengingat cairan kental yang berbau anyir ini juga berwarna merah.

"Benar-benar pesta yang meriah."

Kau mengambil sebuket mawar lalu keluar dari kastil tersebut. Mengunci pintunya rapat rapat dan melangkah menjauh. Lalu kemudian berubah menjadi sekuntum mawar merah yang indah.

**_-OWARI—_**

Chi : Jelek? Kurang sadis? Kependekan? Maaf, pemula..

demi meningkatkan kemampuan, chi harap teman-teman sekalian berminat memberikan saran dan kritik, yang pedes juga ga apa..

akhir kata, makasih sudah mau membaca fic ini..


End file.
